1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of bell music instruments and, more particularly, bell music instruments utilizing recording cast bell music on continuous tapes. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bells in church liturgy and other environments has roots which go back for many centuries. The special grace and resonance of cast bells has a particular attraction, and derives from the basic property of the metal-on-metal sound of such bells. While the tradition of metal bells lives on in the present world, modern economics makes true cast bell systems out of reach for all but relatively few churches and institutions. While certain traditional bell ringing can be accomplished with one or a limited number of large cast bells, the use of a large set of real cast bells is enormously expensive. However, bell music remains distinctive and very much in demand not only for churches, but other institutions such as universities and memorial parks, as well as commercial enterprises such as banks, shopping malls and the like. For many of these institutions, there is not only a great demand for bell systems, but there is a demand for highly flexible systems which can provide a wide variety of programmable bell music and which are economically available.